


A Safe Little Space

by Scarlet_Rose812



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plushies, Tags May Change, not a lot of things that aren't age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Jane has been very stressed lately. Michael knows something that can help. Fluff ensues.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters will get longer, as I just wanted a bit of set up to the story. I hope you like it, and please comment if there's something specific you like or something I should fix. also it's the first time I'm writing a little fic

Jane was getting more and more stressed with each passing day. The biggest part of that problem was that it seemed like she didn’t notice it herself. But Michael did.

He saw how the bags under her eyes got bigger, her shoulders got more slumped, and her hands begun shaking more. So, seeing as she obviously couldn’t do it herself, he decided he’d take care of her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week after making the decision, and doing a bit of research, Michael decided to talk to Jane about it. He sat down on the couch in their living room with her and gently held her hands. 

“Jane” he said carefully “I know you haven’t been taking care of yourself properly for a while”. She blushed and gave a small nod. “I want to take care of you” he said slowly, gently rubbing his thumb in circles on her hand. “H-how?” Jane asked. Michael smiled and started explaining what little space is. She agreed to at least trying it, secretly looking forward to when they would start.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To begin they dressed Jane in a comfortable dress, not having bought any little clothes for her yet. She blushed the entire time Michael changed her. He smiled at her “How about we go watch a movie baby girl”. Jane smiled shyly at the nickname and answered quietly “Okay”.

They sat down on the couch in their living room, Jane leaning against Michael’s side. He quickly put on Moana and snuggled her even closer. After a few minutes of watching the movie Michael noticed that she was hugging a pillow, and he paused the movie.

“I’m just going to fetch something, okay baby?” Jane nodded and sat up, so Michael could get off the couch. When he had left the room, she got a little scared. What if something happened while he wasn’t there? What if he didn’t come back? Without knowing it she had put her thumb in her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks.

When Michael came back he ran toward the couch “Jane? Are you okay? What happened?”. He crouched on the floor in front of her. “You disappeared” she said, voice shaky from crying. He gently caressed her cheek “Oh baby I’m sorry. I was just fetching your friend”.

She looked at him “Friend?”. Jane’s tears were slowly drying now. Michael smiled and held out the stuffed animal he had gone to fetch. It was a soft white bunny. She took it and held it close.

“Hoppy” she whispered, a soft smile on her face. He chuckled “What was that sweetheart?”. Jane pointed at the bunny “Her Name’s Hoppy”. Michael smiled brightly, happy about how far his baby had gotten in just one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 15.08.2018: I noticed I wrote two different names for the bunny so it's fixed now, if you notice other errors please tell me


	2. A trip to the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do some shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to the stuffed animals mentioned in the story: https://www.amazon.de/YunNasi-Flauschig-Pl%C3%BCschtier-Krokodil-Kuschelfreund/dp/B01LRPC0N6/ref=sr_1_32?ie=UTF8&qid=1528182950&sr=8-32&keywords=stuffed+animal  
> https://www.amazon.de/Faultier-30cm-Pl%C3%BCschfaultier-Kuscheltier-Leosco/dp/B009R7PZA2/ref=sr_1_19?ie=UTF8&qid=1528182950&sr=8-19&keywords=stuffed+animal 
> 
> From now on the chapters will probaly be less directly connected

Today they were going out to buy more stuff for Jane. They had a shopping list ready and drove to the nearest mall. When they got there the first stop was the toy store.

They looked around grabbing a few different toys and putting them in the cart. Jane was mostly blushing and giving small nods if Michael asked if she wanted this or that toy. When they got in sight of the shelves with stuffies however, she ran toward it. 

Jane looked at all the stuffies, petting some of them to feel their softness. She walked along the shelves looking for something she liked. A stuffed sloth.

She gently picked it up and went to put it in the cart, blushing when Michael smiled brightly at her. After walking around some more they picked out a huge stuffed crocodile, almost big enough for her to lay her full body on.

When they had found a few more toys they put the toys in the car and went to a small café. There weren’t too many people there, and they sat in a booth far from the entrance. Jane got a piece of brownie and Michael had a coffee. 

“Are you having fun so far?” he said as he smiled at her. Jane nodded happily. She had worried a bit about what others might think but was relaxing more by now. “Yes da-Michael” Jane blushed brightly at the close slip up, while Michael smiled brightly.

 

After lunch they went around in a few more shops, picking some more childlike clothes than what she already owned, buying a few kids movies and some more toys. Pacifiers, sippy cups, bottles and onesies would have to be bought online. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they got back home they sorted through everything, putting them away. After getting that done Michael changed Jane into a pair of pyjamas which had a small flower pattern all over the short and top. Then the two made mac’n’cheese together for dinner.

While eating Jane suddenly felt kind of weird in a good way, but in a way she had never felt before, unable to put a word on what she was feeling. When she was finished eating she let Michael wash her face and hands before she chose a movie for them to watch.

As Michael put the movie in she snuggled her new stuffed sloth close and waited for him to sit down next to her on the couch. Once he did she snuggled close to him and smiled as the movie started, and she realized what she was feeling.

She was feeling little.


	3. A Little Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter abut Jane being a bit sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it got so short but I've never written about someone being sick before, and I hardly move when I'm sick so it's not too great

Jane woke up feeling strange. She had slept almost 10 hours, but her bode felt heavy and she had a weird achy feeling in her chest. Slowly sitting up, she let out a whine, the action making her feel worse. When she saw Michael enter the room she whined and reached for him. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” he asked while picking her up. “Icky daddy” she pouted and nuzzled into his neck. He instantly felt how warm her skin was. “Well, let’s get you changed and into something more comfortable, and get all cosy on the couch”.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they got to the living room, Jane only wearing her diaper and a light, soft dress, Michael got her settled on the couch with a blankie, putting on Puffin Rock on the TV. She sat there hugging Hoppy close.

He made her toast for breakfast and filled a sippy cup with juice, the he brought it to the living room. Jane atone of the toast slices and drank most of the juice in one go. Michael smiled softly down at her “Feeling a bit better?”.

Jane looked up at him and nodded slowly. She snuggled close to him and sighed, then smiled as Michael pushed a pacifier past her lips. Slowly her breath slowed down as she fell asleep


	4. We're going to the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to the zoo, zoo, zoo, how about you, you, you?  
> the title is the name of the most beautiful song we ever sung in english class

Jane was extremely excited. They were going to see all the different animals in the zoo today! She was also quite nervous, as it would be her first time in public being properly little. 

She was dressed in a black skirt, rainbow knee-high socks and a t-shirt with a flamingo pattern. She was bringing a backpack with cat ears to keep her stuff in. She was looking forward to see the penguins and sealions. 

“Are you ready to go pumpkin?” Michael smiled and ruffled her hair. 

“Yeah daddy! Promise people won’t look at me weird?” she blushed.

“I promise”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When they got to the zoo they decided to start with bird-hut. As they entered Michael reminded Jane to be quiet, so she wouldn’t scare the birds. 

They walked around, Jane staring at everything in awe. As soon as they’d seen all the birds she dragged Michael to the aquarium.

All the fishes around the were sparkling inn all the colours of the rainbow and more. Michael smiled at seeing Jane being so happy. They walked around looking at the seals and crabs and jellyfish. 

After a while they had lunch in the café, Jane got animal nuggies and Michael had a sandwich.

“Had fun so far sweetie?” he asked with a smile. “Uh huh daddy!” she smiled and nodded “But I’m sleepy”. He ruffled her hair as she pouted “Well how about we go around too look at some more of the animals, then head home?”. She smiled and nodded as they finished their food.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a long day they finally got home, having bought three new plushies, a flamingo, a sealion and a penguin, and got in comfy clothes to relax on the couch. Michael brought u “Coco” on the tv and started rubbing Jane’s back as she started relaxing. They had barely gotten to the land of the dead before she fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my inspiration hasn't been at it's best for this recently , so please tell me if there's anything you want to see happen in this story


End file.
